godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 5-09
<< Previous Chapter ---- Infantry Swarm In the distance the Vajra stopped and raised it's head toward us, or to be exact towards the decaying corpse of the massive Aragami that Soma slew not that long ago. We were still out of the range of it's senses, which made me raise an eyebrow. Weird, why did it turn this way then? Could have gone in any direction. I noted to myself as the feline beast kept it's slow gait. -Vajra inbound Sierra, it's advancing on your position.- Hibari's voice affirmed what I saw. -Alisa and Sakuya are going to arrive in a few minutes also. Do you wait for them?- "No, I'll go and take care of the target myself." I clenched my fist in anticipation and looked around to spot a suitable ambush spot. My surroundings were ruined buildings, in various process of collapsing on themselves, bearing evident signs of Aragami consumption. "I'm still a danger to you guys when fighting Spark attribute enemies, so I would rather not risk anyone's lives for no reason." -Understood, however Captain,- Sakuya called to me and I stopped in front one half collapsed store. -we could give you long range support, don't you think?- With a frown I headed inside and looked around, most of the furniture and wares were broken and consumed along the building, sporting the mark of times iron nails. -If we stay outside the danger zone the static charge possesses, am I wrong?- "That sounds reasonable," I shrugged and started to climb up a collapsed hole in the ceiling towards the second floor. "However, I would be fine with Alisa only." -Why me?- She sounded surprised. -Captain, what are you thinking?- -Simple,- Soma snorted and I rolled my eyes, his tone was already mocking. -Would you name the members of this unit that need combat training?- -I... I get that.- I could imagine the Russian girl grimacing with a sigh. -Captain, wait for me before engaging.- She said and I sat down at the side of the hole, looking down at the street. I leaned back and propped my back against the wall, hiding from the beasts potential sight range. "Doc, there's a potential problem." I said after looking at the suits status display. I've stared as the white bar was constantly dropping slowly, but to my fright steadily. "Would you and Licca go over the Arc Suits status, just in case?" -My... my... Indeed, this is troublesome.- Affirmed the elder and I grimaced. -I would recommend aborting the mission and returning to the Branch immediately.- Said Dr. Sakaki and I cursed loudly to myself. -Captain?- Alisa and Sakuya asked almost simultaneously. -What's going on, is everything okay?- The medic wanted to know and I laughed lightly. -Captain?- -It would seem that the Arc Suit has partially shut down and is unable to effectively suppress your Captains condition.- Explained the elder and I could only curse to myself. -Wonderful.- Soma noted and sighed with disgust. -There's nothing more than I hate than babysitting someone.- With a snort he sent a powerful shock wave down the road, released by the Charge Crush he gathered with his God Arc. -I'm still pissed off, the Vajra is mine, got it?- -Soma,- Alisa wanted to call to him, but was interrupted by a wild roar as the dark skinned God Eater clashed violently with the oversized thunder kitten on steroids. -keep the Captain safe.- She said finally in defeat and I snorted in amusement. "He'll never change, will he?" I've gotten practically a front row seat to the battle, as the male was rending the beast with each swing of Evil One. Every attack made wounds deep, mangled and practically sending the beast on the floor. After a few well placed swings on the Vajras front legs it was unable to stand properly and collapsed on itself. "There comes the finishing blow." I commented as the customary coup de grace came crashing down at the head of the Aragami. -If you have time to snark, get your ass in gear and regroup.- Growled the dark skinned male at me and I growled in response. -You made it sound your situation is rather urgent, didn't you... Captain?- Despite using my title, it was fairly obvious he was getting annoyed with all the crap that is coming my way. "Right..." With quick pace and a sour mood, I returned to the assembled team who were already waiting for me. "Let's get back." ---- My situation was even more urgent was we were on the way back, the drain of the suits Limiters was gradually growing stronger. By the time we arrived and Sakuya offered to make the report in my stead, I could only see a small part of the white bar, not even a fifth of the whole. I've been chanting to myself, albeit silently curse after curse I knew, forming rather colorful strings one after another. By the time the Doc's room was in my sight, I started to wonder when I'll be running out of insults to throw at seemingly nothing. Before the suit depletes or my vocabulary does. "Doc, you know what's going on right? Fix it, ASAP!" I shouted impatiently as I stepped in, in my wake only Soma was following, though the others were coming eventually as well. "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible, Sierra." Said Dr. Sakaki gravely and I froze, albeit only for a moment. The God Eater on my side merely scowled and crossed his arms at the statement. A quick glance at the bar showed less than 15 percent remaining. "THE WHAT NOW?!" Okay, that was now ridiculous. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!" I shouted with enough strength that made even Soma wince ever so slightly. "Doc, this is some very bad joke isn't it?!" Kota and Alisa arrived in this moment, both of them looking concerned and so was I, primarily I. "I'm afraid not." Said the elder sternly and I've erupted into a rather colourful string of curses, which for the sake of 'god', I'll not repeat. Not to mention that the two younger God Eaters paled a bit upon hearing them. "The Symbiote has gone dormant, apparently the contact with the Fallen Aragami species caused it to react in such way." Summarized the researcher and I clenched my fist, but released instantly as the drain on the limiters hastened from the exerted force. "Doc," Kota started, apparently even more worried after the statement. "Is there a way to stop it?" The gunner looked at me apparent with concern. "I mean, that's dangerous to the Captain, no?" "ME?!" I snorted in disdain. "Nah, I'm more afraid that you should be concerned with your safety..." "Old man, what's going to happen if the suit shuts down completely?" Soma asked with a flat voice, as if unconcerned. "Since that's the only thing keeping her from going berserk again, isn't it?" "That is correct." Dr. Sakaki answered, the others stiffening recalling the previous event when I went bonkers. "I'm afraid, that we'll have to put her to sleep once again." "Right..." I crossed my arms, looking over everyone then my gaze stopped on the dark skinned God Eater. "Fine, then do it... Better than turning on anyone once more." "Doc, is there something that we can do about it?" Kota asked once more, his fists clenching tightly. "I mean, this isn't fair is it?" "No time now, talk later." The damn bar was dropping under a tenth already and I could feel the blood lust boil inside me, just waiting to be unleashed upon anything or anyone. Quite literally. "Doc, hurry up!" I urged the elder who walked to Shio's room and opened it, the pale girl poking her head out and running to me with a happy cry of 'Sira!'. "Sorry, Shio... This isn't time to play." I pushed past her and quickly laid down on her bed. Shio looked at me with her large eyes, staring curiously and then rushed back in to look at me from up close. "Sira, mad?" She asked with wider eyes than usual and there was a high pitched ringing sound as she took my right arm into her palms. Some of the red haze was disappearing from my mind, but there was still more than enough to drive me crazy. "Saki! Help?" The pale Aragami Girl turned towards the elder, who was carrying the pneumatic device that can put me out of commission. As the object was nearing my arm arm, where Shio was holding it in her care, I looked up and cast a final glance at those present. Because of the room wasn't that big and since the matter was rather urgent only the elder and the girl was inside beside me, the others waiting outside to hear the elders take on just how could they help me out of my pinch. A muffled cry of pain resounded as I pushed the elders palm upwards, slamming the device into his chin from downwards. The force was enough to embed the device into his skull most probably instantly killing him. I calmly looked at my bloody hand as the pale girl beside me was saying something, but it was drowned out by a strange buzz. 'That's not the one.' Shio looked at me with wide eyes as I calmly stood up, watching as the old mans corpse faltered and collapsed into a miserable heap. The Aragami child backed away slowly, her mouth still moving occasionally, but it didn't matter. The buzz was still drowning out everything as I lunged forward, she put up some resistance, but not enough. My arms tore through her shoulder and right into her body. 'Neither this one.' I heard the voice amidst the buzz as my victim struggled to free herself. "Formidable vitality." I commented and grabbed her head with my free arm, gloves clasping around the temple like a vice. Quite literally as I was squashing it with my hand, her cries of pain barely penetrated the buzz when my fingers finally dug deep enough to meet and she stopped struggling in that moment. A shadow popped up in the periphery of my vision and I turned towards Alisa who stepped into the room, but stopped in fright when she saw me. 'Is that the one?' The voice asked and I lunged forward towards the stupefied female, it was pathetic how slight resistance she was able to produce as I smashed her throat and she collapsed, grasping the damaged area on her neck. I didn't bother looking down as I raised the armored foot and slammed it down on her head. 'No, it wasn't either.' It split like a melon, sending gore, blood and parts of the russians skull everywhere. My gaze wandered over the room, only to find Kota staring at me with eyes wide. He was frozen to the spot and was muttering things most probably, I doubt he could have formed a normal sentence even with the buzz in place. 'Maybe that one?' "One way to find out." I stated and walked up to the boy, he looked at me frantically at the blood soaked arms, then the leg and finally to the remains of the girl on the ground. His mouth moved somewhat, eyes wide with scare and tears gathering in them. Then he looked down as my arm penetrated his stomach, grabbed his intestines and pulled them out. 'Where is it...' The voice through the buzz was clearly impatient, so I just gave the boy what belonged into his arms and turned away from him. From the corner of my eye, I could see him stagger, mouth moving incoherently as he was coughing up blood, not to mention the bleeding from the open wound on his body. 'Maybe that way, there were others here before.' Suggested the voice along the buzz and I nodded, not even caring for as the boy collapsed into a bloody pile. In front of me the way was barred by the door, it didn't even budge after a few hits so I gave up on trying to smash it down. 'There's another way, look for it!' I grimaced about the impatient advice and went back to the pale girls room. Despite the damage to her body, she was still struggling to get up. "Are you a cockroach of what?" This time I stepped on her shoulder and reached down with my arms, locking around the head firmly and pulled, ripping it off from the neck. There was a weird sensation of a shock wave passing through me from somewhere, but that was it. Finally the Aragami Girl stopped moving. 'That was interesting, but it wasn't the one after all.' I looked at the wall in front of me and recalled how the other room has a hidden shaft leading downwards. "Let's see." I smashed the surface tentatively and it cracked. 'Yes, we can leave here!' With a few well placed hits, the way was free. I could see the outside area of the Branch and looked down. We were up a levels distance, but below me was something that called for me. Called for my attention. 'Yes, that way!' Hurried me the voice and the buzz so I shrugged, stepping out casually and letting gravity take hold. 'Reach out.' Adviced me the voice, so I lifted my right arm as I was plummeting forward, on the crimson armored layer a white substance was spreading, growing and eating itself right into the armor. My gauntlet seemed to bloat at first, then grow menacing talons and increase in size drastically. The fall didn't take that long, a couple of seconds actually, but it did help boost the force of the impact and the now empowered gauntlets to let me smash through the roof of the God Arc Storage area. Well, not only did I plummet right till ground level, but even managed to embed myself into it a few dozen centimeters. My right arm dug itself quite deep and it took me somewhat of a struggle to rip it out from the floor. When I looked up, alarms were flashing and even sometimes the sirens blare was strong enough to penetrate through the strange buzz that was dulling my senses. 'There, why not try that one?' I was nudged towards a direction and I turned to see someone working with fervor on a machine. "Licca." I stated and the female looked at me with fright, her eyes glanced back but then she sighed and looked at me with resolute eyes, her mouth moving and apparently trying to say something. Not like I heard, or cared as I swiped my arm in front of her and the humongous talons ripped into her waist, not stopping there snapping the flesh, spines and through the innards. With eyes wide and face contorted by pain she collapsed. 'Where is it?' "Impatient, are we?" I looked around and finally understood just what gave me such a craving. "Hungry, are we?" I laughed lightly as from the suit numerous vines erupted, seeking out and coiling around as much of the God Arcs as possible, those that weren't locked up were ripped from their casing or with them it didn't quite matter. Something struck my head and gave me quite a shock, it was followed up by others in very quick succession. After the seventh one I had some time and I could finally look up and see the one who assaulted me. "Soma..." I growled seeing the male holding a fire arm in his weapon and was hastily reloading it. 'Is it him?' Asked the voice and I simply sighed, the damn suit was still busy on breaking the God Arcs and I doubt it would let me allow to leave it and go after the male. Contrary to the others, he didn't even bother talking only glared at me fiercely. He lifted the weapon right at me once more and fired. Hitting the center of my forehead, but with me being such an easy target it didn't help. Slowly this time he took careful aim and fire one after the other, I could only curse as he was hitting the same spot continuously and it was giving me a constant ringing headache. "You know that's just going to make me angry, right?" With a scowl, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a grenade, he removed the pin and waited a few seconds. "Sonuva..." I muttered before it was tossed in front of my feet, quickly reaching out and slamming the enlarged gauntlet down and trying to contain the force of the explosion as much as possible. The explosion went off, ripping through the armor, my arm and nerves. "Oh come on!" Two more followed in quick succession and I simply locked eyes with the now smirking God of Death. "I hate you, you know th--" My voice was cut off by the explosion engulfing me, ripping the suit to shreds and sending me into a pained frenzy. My whole body felt like it was being ripped into a thousand pieces and it was trying to forcefully reassemble itself at the same time, into something else. 'It must be him.' Stated the voice and I growled in frustration, others showed up beside the male and I looked into the eye of each one. King, Tatsumi, Brendan, Gina, Karel. I recognized each one of them, however they were late to the party, Soma spoke for the first time at least I assumed from his mouth moving and they all retreated fast. I clutched my stomach and looked down to see as the white substance was now swirling around me rather madly. "I'm going to rip your head off and show it up you ass, you bastard where it belongs!" ---- End of Chapter 2017,06,17 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic